Those Troublesome Regulars
by nerdybandgirl47
Summary: Ai Yamazaki, one of Tomo's and Sakuno's friends hate the tennis regular. But what happens when they start spending more time together? What happens if she's stuck with her turtoring her? R&R please!


Those Troublesome Regulars

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis! The only thing I do own is my oc, Ai Yamazaki...and her family :]

Chapter One

**I must say my favorite thing about school is Art. I just love it! It's so peaceful and has **_**nothing**_** to do with the troublesome regulars. I know I know you guys are all thinking, "Who wouldn't love the regulars! They're so cute! They're awesome!" Right? Wrong! I **_**hate**_** them with a passion. Now you guys are probably thinking, "What **_**sane**_** person would say that!" right? Well, if you must know who I am i'm Ai Yamazaki, daughter of the famous tennis player, Aiko Yamazaki. It's weird isn't it? Being a daugher of a tennis player and hating tennis? Well I don't hate tennis, I hate the tennis players **_**here.**_** I think it's because of Tomo-chan and Sakuno-chan always talking about the famous rookie, Echizen Ryoma. I'm not saying I hate the tennis players, I just hate how obnoxious they are! I guess that's all I can complain in my little journal since Sakuno-chan and Tomo-chan are coming over, probably dragging me to **_**another **_**practice. I never can get a break, can I?**

Ai sighs softly to herself before closing her purple notebook that read, "Journal". She looks up hearing two sets of footsteps before smiling softly at Sakuno and Tomo-chan. Sakuno is a young girl who has long brown hair that is usually in two braids, brown eyes, and is the timid one of the group. Tomoka known as Tomo-chan is a girl with short brown hair that is usually in piggy tails, brown eyes with a mole under her eye, and is the loud mouth of the group. Ai is the odd one out of the group having long black curly hair, grey eyes, and is the _sane_ person in the group.

"Ai-chan! Aren't you excited! We get to watch Ryoma-sama again!" Tomo-chan yells jumping up and down with a big smile. Sakuno stood next to Tomo-chan and smiles softly, feeling her heartbeat speed up. Ai looks over at them before smiling gently and standing up.

"I'm so _excited_ to see him play, I mean who wouldn't love to watch guys chasing a ball while sweating right?" Ai says sweetly with her eyes closeing. Yes. Here it goes again. Her Sadistic side coming out of her. She can't help it. It just happens. Sakuno and Tomo-chan always says she would get along with Fuji-senpai just like that. She of couse never believes them saying she will never, never get along with the tennis team, even if the world is coming to a end.

"Then lets go!" Tomo-chan squeels grabbing onto Sakuno's hand and rushing out the room, knowing that Ai will follow after.

Ai watches them leave shaking her head, "They won't ever learn will they?" She asks to herself before grabbing her notebook and putting it in her bag. She swings her bag over her shoulder and walks out of the room waving towards the class repersentive. The class repersentive smiles before waving back.

Ai walks out of the school and heads down the trail full of cherry blossom trees, heading towards the tennis courts. As she walks down the trail she realizes how beatiful the trees really are. She never really gets to focus on them because she's being dragged by Tomo-chan and Sakuno. Yes, as surprisingly as it sounds, Sakuno drags people. People never really get to see her true self except the shyness. She is pretty hard headed when she wants to be and is very respectful.

"Go Ryoma-sama!" A group of girls cheer loudly knocking Ai out of her train of thoughts. Ai looks through the crowd with a pout forming on her face, knowing her peaceful, silent time was over now. She squints her grey eyes before noticing Tomo-chan and Sakuno standing by the freshmen trio.

Ai walks over to them and slides into the spot between Sakuno and Kachiro Kato. Kachiro looks over at Ai before smiling and waving at her. She smiles and waves back nodding her head towards him.

The freshmen trio are always near Echizen-kun and the other regulars. Although she doesn't understand why the sweet and kind Kachiro-kun and Katsuo-kun would stay by Horio-kun. She doesn't really hate any of them, just finds Horio-kun very, very annoying. Satoshi Horio is a young boy who is on the tennis team. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and is really annoying. Kachiro Kato-kun has black hair, brown eyes, and has a father who coaches at an expensive tennis club. Katsuo Mizuno has black hair, brown eyes, and is on the tennis team.

Sakuno notices Ai and smiles before turning her attention back to Ryoma who is playing a match against Momoshiro-senpai. Momoshiro and Ryoma always practice together, no matter what happens.

"Tch, I don't see why i'm here." Ai whispers to herself while leaving the freshmen group and heading towards the vending machines. She stops at the vending machine and takes out money to pay for her favorite drink, ponta, cherry flavor though. She puts the change in the machine and presses the cherry ponta button, a few seconds later a can of cherry ponta comes out of the machine. She smiles softly and picks up the ponta before walking back towards the group of kids.

Once she got back she notices that the team finished there practice early making her shake her head. If they were only practicing for a hour why did she even have to come watch it? She never understood what was so exciting watching people practice. She slides back into her spot and tilts her head to the side.

"Why did it end so quickly?" She mumbles softly to herself before blinking and opening up her can, "I know the non-regulars dont' have practice because the regulars needed more practice but why are they already done?" She brings the can's rim up to her lips before taking two long sips, ignoring the looks she got from the regulars.

"Oh, they were planning to do a half day today." Kachiro-kun answers smiling. Ai looks over at him and nods smiling.

"Thanks for answering me Kachiro-kun." She says before taking another sip and turning away, " Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan i'm going to leave now! I need to head home and finish class assignment that the stupid english teacher just had to give us at the last minute." Ai groans, showing her true passion of English, hatred.

"Ai-chan?" Sakuno whispers giggling, "If only it was Italian right?" She asks tilting her head to the side, her eyes gleaming with amusement. Yes. There is some of Sakuno's true personality. Playful. Ai looks over at Sakuno and winks giggling.

"You got that right!~" Ai says before walking away from them and heading towards a hill with a single cherry blossom tree on the hill. She arrives at the tree and sits down pulling out a notebook that said, "English". She opens it to the first page and groans softly to herself before pulling out a pencil and looking down at the paper, glaring.

After glaring at the paper for a good ten minutes she pulls out a piece of paper from her bag that told her of her assignment. The paper was handed to her by the teacher who said to write a report about whatever was on it. She would be okay with this if only it was in Japanese or Italian. But no, it had to be in _English_. The one langauge she hates! I mean it is so stupid, having those stupid silent letters and everything.

Ai stares at the paper before squinting, trying to remember what English words those were. After five minutes of staring she finally got it. The paper read: _I want you to write a report about your least favorite thing to do in english. It's due tomorrow! _Ai groans loudly, how is she going to get this done when it took her almost twenty minutes to _read_ the stupid paper.

-nerdybandgirl47-

Well! Chapter one is complete! I hoped you like it and please review!


End file.
